High School Secrets
by merlinkool
Summary: Kirlia lives a normal life in High School. Until secrets start to fly about.
1. Day 1: Meet Kirlia!

_**High School. What teen likes it? Apparently, almost every Pokemon does, especially Kirlia. Kirlia is a 15-year old that is very excitable and hyper. She loves to learn, especially learning more techniques for Art classes. She has the most creative mind and is the best in her class at Art. She is an average student, just receiving C's in most classes, with the occasional B. She has got a few A's in Art, but that's all. Kirlia is finally in "THAT" part of childhood, you know, puberty. She finally has her first crush, although she won't tell anyone.**_

_**Her best friends are Marshstomp and Dragonair. Marshstomp is the lead vocalist in the School Band and is the best singer in the School Choir. She loves to watch the Football games, but rumour is it she only watches Machoke, the Quarterback. She is currently 15-years old.**_

_**Dragonair was a handsome and smart 16-year old teen that loved sports. He wasn't very good at them, but watching it made his heart pump. He was a very kind and caring guy, and was definitely a guy that a girl would like.**_

_Late. Late. I am so late. How can I be this late?_ A green haired girl with a white dress-type body and green legs got out of bed. The red little spikes on her head just missed hitting the doorway. She started to run down a path when she remembered_ My Bag!_

She ran back to her house and grabbed a pink bag. The pink bag was given to her for her birthday last year by her best friend Marshstomp. This time, as Kirlia ran out the door, she hit her head on the doorway.

The path from her house was made of gravel. It was a 3 minute walk to the end of the path, but Kirlia sprinted the whole thing in less than a minute. The path led to Jillcrowns Park, Jillcrowns main attraction. At the other side of Jillcrowns Park was Kirlia's High School, Jillcrowns School for Poketeens. At the gate was Dragonair flirting with some of the members of the cheer squad.

Kirlia had this feeling in her gut. She got this feeling a lot when Dragonair spoke with other girls. Except for Marshstomp of course. She had to stop this. She couldn't stand this.

Kirlia walked up to the blue, snake-type Pokemon that was surrounded by 4 cheerleaders. "Oh, hi Dragonair. Is it all right if you help me with the Items Class homework? I guess I must have blacked out during the lesson," Kirlia said to Dragonair as she walked up to him.

"Oh sure, hey girls, I got to go. See you later." As Dragonair started to follow Kirlia to the homework room, all the cheerleaders pleaded for him to come back. Once he had left, the girls started to talk about cute Dragonair was and how they all wanted him.

Once they had made it to the homework room, Kirlia and Dragonair saw Marshstomp helping Machoke study for a maths test.

Kirlia walked up to Marshstomp and said" Hey Marshy, how are you?"

Machoke quickly turned around and said "Woah! I thought you said no-one would be here? These guys better not tell anyone I'm actually studying."

"Don't worry, these guys are my friend," the blue and brown toad-type Pokemon said.

Machoke packed up his stuff and left. As soon as Machoke left, Machoke squealed and said to Kirlia "Did you see that. I was ACTUALLY speaking to Machoke. I was sitting next to him! I can't BELIEVE this! This is the…"

"Hey Marshstomp calm down," Dragonair interrupted. "And, how can you like that guy. He's such a jerk. Have you seen the way he treats Magnemite and his friends."

"Well, he's really cute. I mean REALLY CUTE! I mean REAAAALLLYYY….."

Marshstomp suddenly stopped talking and turned in embarrassment. Kirlia and Dragonair didn't know what she was so embarrassed about. That's when Kirlia turned around and saw Machoke, staring in awe.


	2. Day 1: Meet Marshstomp!

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. The chapters should be getting longer and longer. Hopefully, I will soon achieve 2 or maybe three whole word pages for a chapter. Please review, I love feedback, and definitely need it :P Enjoy this chapter: Meet Marshstomp!**

_How long had he been standing there? Hopefully he didn't hear the whole conversation. Please tell me he didn't. _Marshstomp thought all these things before Machoke finally went in and said, "Sorry to bother you guys, forgot my bag. Uhh…. Bye I guess."

Machoke waved to them all and left.

"Hmm… I wonder what he heard," asked Kirlia.

"Hopefully none of it. It would be best for none of it," replied Marshstomp. Her cheeks were so red, if Marshstomp was yellow, she could have easily been mistaken for a Pikachu. She decided to leave her friends for now and just go to her first class, Controlling Water.

It was a class for specifically water Pokemon and it taught them how to control any Water type moves and make them stronger or weaker.

"Guys, I'm gonna go get ready for Controlling Water. Bye," Marshstomp muttered as she walked out of the room. She walked straight to the Swimming Area and decided to have a dip before the class.

She had been swimming for quite a while now, but finally the bell chimed. First period was starting. It took most of the class 10 minutes to get to the Swimming Area, and an extra 5 for Mr Vaporeon to arrive. He decided to act fancy, and literally just appeared out of the water. He had the ability to blend in with Water. He had snuck into the pool, and just casually walked out.

He greeted the class with his normal greeting; "Hello class. Hope we are all ready for a swim now."

The class went on normally until Wartortle from the Football Team started to tease Marshstomp.

"Oh my God! She is so cute, isn't she? Really cute. I mean REALLY CUTE! Hahaha."

Marshstomp had learned to deal with bullies due to her inability to actually run. It was more of a weird jog. As she ran, she would go much slower than other Pokemon, and she would constantly trip on her own feet.

She just ignored them. Finally, the period ended. Once it got to Lunch, she ran (or jogged) to the Girls Bathroom, locked herself into a stall and cried. Machoke saw her run in with tears in her eyes. He sent Glameow in after her.

A beautiful, black cat walked into the bathroom and heard crying.

"Marshstomp, is that you? Wartortle was just acting mean today. I heard about the incident. You know, I think Machoke actually has a thing for you."

Upon hearing that, Marshstomp burst out of the stalls, red under her eyes and cheeks still wet from tears.

"What makes you think that? Did he tell you? Did someone else tell you?"

Glameow simply replied with "I said I THINK he does. Have you seen the way he looks at you? Seriously, try talking to him. I heard he is practising Football on the field by himself. Go talk to him."

Marshstomp tried her best to clean up her face, and walked outside. Unfortunately, most of the Jocks were waiting there. They quickly threw all sorts of food at her, mocked her and took pictures. She ran (or jogged) and was of course teased even more for her awkward run, but still ran. She ran to the one place she felt relaxed. The Swimming Area. She first went to the showers and cleaned up, and then went for a swim.

Marshstomp loved to swim. It was the one thing that didn't make her stressed, except for singing also. While there, she heard the door open and close. Someone was there.

She thought it was just Vaporeon, but then started to hear a voice call for her.

"Hey Marshstomp, are you in here?" The voice was very loud and muscular. And sounded familiar.

It was Machoke. How did Marshstomp not know that straight away? Then, Machoke called again.

Marshstomp decided to answer.

"Yeah, in the pool."

Machoke walked up and said, "Hey, I'm sorry for what the Jocks did to you, I really did ask Glameow to tell you to come and talk to me about the incident, but then I heard Vaporeon say that she was going to set you up. I tried to stop all the Jocks, but of course, they refused."

"I guess it's okay. I'm just going to be embarrassed for the rest of my life. Nothing much really."

Machoke thought this was humorous and let out a little chuckle.

_Oh, that laugh, _Marshstomp thought. It was almost the best thing about Machoke. She got of the pool and walked up to Machoke.

"Hey, I just wanted to say, I heard all of what you said this morning. I don't think I was meant to, but I did. There is only one way I can actually react to what I heard. Here it goes."

And Machoke leant in and kissed Marshstomp.


End file.
